The present invention relates to a sun visor for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a pivoted cover on the visor body. The sun visor has a flat sun-visor body of approximately rectangular surrounding contour, which is provided in one of its two main surfaces with a recess within which a box-shaped housing is inserted. The housing has a cover which is pivoted to it, and the cover is equipped on one side with a mirror.
Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 27 03 447 shows a sun visor which has a mirror recessed in the sun-visor body and a cover flap over the mirror. That known sun visor has various defects. The mirror frame protrudes from the plane of the sun-visor body and defines hard edges, which are against some safety requirements. The cover flap is connected pivotally to the upper edge of the mirror frame and can swing open only by 90.degree.. Therefore, when the mirror is visible, which can occur only when the cover flap is open, the free front edge of the mirror flap extends into the passenger space of the car and can pierce an object upon sudden braking or an accident, thus resulting in increased danger of injury to the occupants of the vehicle.
Federal Republic of Germany Published Application OS No. 32 22 194 shows a sun visor for automotive vehicles in which the swingable cover is equipped with a mirror. The cover can be swung by 180.degree.. When the cover is in its open position, it hangs down freely and is not secured against shaking or swinging. The user of the mirror may then be forced to hold the cover and mirror fast if the mirror is to be used during travel. It is furthermore not readily evident from that publication how the cover is pivotally attached to the sun-visor body.